Voyeurism Leads to Good Things
by Jadzia Saxon
Summary: Crossover with White Collar/Supernatural/Torchwood. It's Neal/Dean/Jack. For Cati again cause she's probably the only one who reads these.


Neal likes to watch. He likes to observe. So, when Neal enters his room in June's house and spots Jack and Dean outside on the balcony, he pauses to watch. They're kissing, and their hands are roaming over each other, Dean's massaging Jack's stomach and Jack's groping Dean's ass. Neal flips off his hat and sets it on the table, quickly loosening his tie and sliding off his suit jacket. He doesn't go any further with undressing, and he leans against the table to watch more. They tug at each other's shirts first, and very quickly their upper bodies are bare and Neal has an amazing view.

Dean pinches Jack's nipples, smirking into the Captain's mouth as the older man gasps and thrusts his hips into the hunter's. Mock-growling, Jack drops to his knees and tugs at Dean's belt loops. Dean lets his hips be pulled forward and tilts his head back as Jack mouths his cock through his jeans. Neal can feel himself hardening as he watches Jack deftly undo Dean's pants and get them down around the hunter's knees. Neither seems to care about the fact that any one of the people who own the house or frequently visit could just walk in and see them.

Jack swallows Dean's cock down all at once and it causes a startled moan to escape the hunter's mouth. The Captain bobs his head and holds Dean's hips to prevent the younger man from thrusting into his mouth. Neal reaches down and rubs his now fully hardened cock through his pants and groans slightly, careful to be quiet. Dean catches it, though, and glances over out of the corner of his eye, smirking at what he sees. The hunter tugs Jack up and kisses him harshly before pretending to nibble on his ear.

"We've got an audience," Dean whispers, and Jack can feel the smirk against his cheek. Jack glances over to see Neal and his smirk mirrors Dean's.

"We've got two options," Jack replies. "We can either put on a great show or get him over here with us and have our wicked way with him."

"Well, he shoulda come over here on his own," Dean answers, smirk widening.

"Yeah," Jack says with false thoughtfulness. "He might need to be punished. Keeping the great body all to himself like that. It can't be allowed." Dean doesn't answer, but he grins and then kisses Jack once more.

Neal's eyes widen when both Jack and Dean turn and start making their way towards him. He considers moving his hand away, but they've obviously seen it by now and Dean hasn't even bothered to pull his cock back in. They make quite the sexy picture and Neal decides it's not worth it to stop the slight embarrassment he feels at getting caught. Dean reaches him first and pulls Neal up by his tie harshly before kissing him in the same way.

He pulls away before anything can really get started and Neal gives a little pout. Dean and Jack laugh while Dean tugs Neal along by his tie. They reach the table near the balcony's edge and he doesn't even have a moment to be suspicious before Jack shoves him back on top of it, Dean letting go of his tie just in time. Jack reaches forward and pulls off his tie when he sits up on his elbows. His eyes widen when Jack and Dean share a smirk and he tries to get up, but Jack pushes him down again, giving the tie to Dean.

Dean grins and easily grabs Neal's wrists in one hand. Neal doesn't struggle, of course. He trusts them both completely, even if he's never done the slightly-public-sex thing before. Dean ties his wrists to part of the railing at the edge of the balcony with the tie. Jack starts tugging at his belt as Dean shucks off his pants. As he does, a pocket knife falls out. The hunter picks it up and looks at it thoughtfully, and then glances at a now naked Jack unbuttoning Neal's shirt. Jack's eyes move from the knife, to Dean's face, to Neal licking his lips unconsciously as he stares at the knife.

Jack smirks and holds his arms open slightly, inviting Dean closer. Dean raises an eyebrow and smirks before stepping closer and making a small cut on Jack's collar bone with the knife. A few drops of blood flow out before the wound heals itself. Jack doesn't even flinch. Dean considers him and makes a thin cut across Jack's bicep. There's more blood from this one and it drips down his otherwise perfect skin. Neal stares. Dean looks at Jack before meeting Neal's eyes and licking a bit of the blood off of the knife. Neal's hips thrust up just slightly and he follows the movement with rapt attention.

Dean grins and makes a slightly deeper cut into Jack's side and Jack pulls the younger man into a rough kiss. Dean gathers some blood onto his fingers and pulls away, leaning over Neal. Dean draws a basic protection sigil on his stomach. Dean throws the knife to the side and licks at the blood, following the path of the sigil and making sure not to rub against Neal's still-enclosed cock. Jack nudges him over and Dean moves over, continuing his path from the side instead.

Jack undoes Neal's pants and pulls them down with the con-artists boxers and shoes. As soon as the clothing is gone, Jack drops to his knees next to the relatively low table and puts Neal's legs over his shoulders. Neal, who's been panting heavily ever since Dean started his little blood experiment, moans when Jack licks at his hole. As Dean finishes cleaning up his mess, he slaps Neal's ass suddenly, and Neal flinches but groans at the action. Jack twirls his tongue around Neal's hole and begins thrusting it in and out of the con-artist as Dean slaps Neal's ass again.

Jack flips open the lube that he always seems to have on him – even times like now, when he doesn't have any pockets – and coats his fingers in it. He gives Neal's ass one last sucking kiss that has the heels of the con-artist's feet digging into his shoulder before pulling back. Jack quickly inserts two fingers and begins scissoring Neal, and the younger man jerks his hips, his cock aching and begging for attention. Dean gives it to him, curling his hand around Neal's cock and stroking him. Neal moans loudly in appreciation and Jack adds a third finger, using his free hand to lube up his own cock.

Jack stands, removing his fingers and pushing Neal's knees against his chest. Dean removes his hand from Neal's cock and Neal's glares half-heartedly at him. Jack thrusts into Neal without warning and starts a quick pace without give the younger man any time to adjust. Dean grabs Neal's jaw and forces his head to the side. The hunter thrusts into Neal's mouth and Neal gags slightly. Dean isn't put off by this, though, and thrusts deeper still.

Neal gets his gag reflex under control and opens his throat for Dean. The con-artist moans around Dean's cock as Jack hits his prostate and Dean threads his fingers into Neal's wavy hair. Jack grips Neal's hip with one hand, tight enough to leave bruises. Dean clenches his fist in Neal's hair to move the con-artist's head to the angle he wants and doesn't release his grip when he notices Neal approves. Suddenly, Jack slaps Neal's ass again and Neal groans. He tugs at his bonds, thrusting his hips in the air in hope of some contact. Jack slaps Neal's ass once more, leaving a faint red handprint behind, before gripping the base of Neal's cock to keep him from coming.

Neal groans, this time in displeasure, before Jack's thrusts start to become erratic and he slams into Neal harder and harder with each thrust. Soon, Neal's rocking so violently on the table that Dean doesn't even have to move to get the same amount of pleasure he was getting before. Neal grazes Dean's cock with his teeth and Dean yanks on his hair in reprimand. Neal knows he likes it, though, when he starts thrusting again, harder as well.

Jack's grip on Neal's cock tightens as the older man comes hard and slumps forward with a groan. Dean follows closely behind the Captain, coming into Neal's mouth. The con-artist swallows it all easily and gathers enough wits to work his hands out of the tie's now loosening knots. Dean's slumped against him as well, and Neal shoves them both off of himself. He should be annoyed that they wouldn't let him come, but really, he can't focus on that right now. The lust is clouding his head once more.

Sitting up, Neal notices that his stomach feels sticky from where the blood had been, and that he can feel Jack's come dripping down his leg. A good of place as any to get himself off would be the shower, he figures. Jack recovers first and gets up to follow him silently, smirking back at Dean, who hauls himself up to go with them. Neal quickly turns on the hot water and jumps in without waiting for it to heat up. The only effect if has on him is that it makes him shiver. It quickly heats up and he leans against the wall, letting the water wash over him and stroking his own cock.

Jack and Dean lean against the counter and watch him, little smirks on their faces. Neal doesn't really care, maybe even thinks it's a bit hot to be the one being watched instead of the watcher. The con-artist moans and locks his knees to prevent himself from falling and suddenly Jack is in the shower with him, nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Neal shudders, and suddenly Dean's there, too, batting Neal's hand away and replacing it with his own.

Suddenly, Jack bites down hard on Neal's shoulder and Neal comes hard with a shout. Dean pulls him into a kiss as he strokes Neal's cock all through the con-artist's orgasm. Neal slumps against the wall and would've collapsed had it not been for his two lovers holding him up.

And now his two lovers had renewed "problems" of their own.

He wasn't sure he could move, let alone get it up again so soon, but he'd sure as hell try.


End file.
